


Revelations

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: They'd only spent three days apart, but apparently, that was long enough for them both to have a revelation.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: fandomtrees





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



John Sheppard sighed as he entered his quarters and threw himself down on his bed. Much as he tried to convince everyone otherwise, he really missed Rodney when he wasn’t around. 

Atlantis had been on Earth for six months and Jennifer Keller had decided that it was time she and Rodney had a vacation. Much to Rodney’s displeasure, she had arranged for him to meet her family and they had left three days previously. John could only imagine how badly the visit was going.

It had taken John a surprisingly long time to realise that he’d fallen for Rodney. They’d spent a lot of time together over the past five years, both on missions and during downtime. The fact that they were both senior members of staff, with the responsibilities that came with those positions, meant that they had frequently been there to support the other through the many difficult times they’d had over the years. As well as saving one another’s lives on more occasions than they really wanted to remember.

Their relationship had started with a mutual respect, once they got to know one other. That had been followed by a tentative friendship which had grown stronger through the trials, horrors and dangers they’d faced in the Pegasus Galaxy. The love had started as the love of a good friend, but it wasn’t until Rodney had started to get serious with Jennifer that John had realised he was jealous. Now that Rodney was no longer on Atlantis - no longer in the lab for John to tease and annoy, no longer in the mess hall to have breakfast or lunch with - John felt a deep aching loss, brought on by the separation from the person he’d come to realise was his soulmate.

John lay back on his bed, lacing his hands behind his head as he stared moodily up at the ceiling, contemplating this sudden revelation.

 _“Sheppard, where are you?”_

John woke from his doze with a start at the shout of his name over the radio. He sat up and keyed his mic.

“McKay? What’re you doing back already?”

 _“Where are you?”_ Rodney repeated.

“In my quarters, why?”

 _“Wait there, I’ll tell you in a minute.”_

John frowned, torn between being pleased that Rodney was back and worried about why he’d returned three days into his vacation. He thought his door open in readiness for Rodney’s arrival and paced anxiously around the room.

A few minutes later he heard Rodney’s footsteps, followed by the man himself as Rodney almost flew into his room and closed the door.

John stared at Rodney, who stared back, breathless after his flight down the hall.

“Rodney, what happened?” John asked at last, not liking the way the other man was just staring at him, as if seeing him for the first time.

“Apparently, YOU happened.” Rodney snapped.

“What do you mean?” John growled back at him, growing more puzzled as the time wore on. Rodney was still staring at him. “Why aren’t you with Jennifer and her family.”

“Because when I met them, they kept asking me questions about how I met Jennifer and about my work and apparently I kept talking about you.” Rodney explained, dropping on John’s bed with a look of misery on his face. “Jennifer’s brother laughed at me and said it sounded like I was in love with you and not Jennifer and I suddenly realised I wanted to be with you and not her. Jennifer stared at me for about thirty seconds and then slapped me across the face and stormed off.” Rodney took a deep breath. “Her brother gave me a lift back to the airport.” He finished quietly.

“Rodney?” John stared at him but Rodney just sat, wringing his hands, and wouldn’t look at him. “McKay?” John raised his voice slightly and Rodney looked up miserably.

“I’m sorry, John.” He replied in a small voice. “I know it’s not what you want—"

John didn’t give him the chance to finish the sentence, it was all he needed to know. Not wanting to waste any more time, he pulled Rodney into a searing kiss.

Finally, he pulled back. Looking into a pair of stunned, but hopeful, blue eyes.

“Ooookay,” Rodney said slowly. “So maybe it is what you want to hear.”

John grinned at him. “Maybe it is. Maybe it’s what I’ve wanted to hear all along.”

Rodney beamed at him, as John reeled him in for another kiss.


End file.
